


The light in my darkness

by grossyandere



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossyandere/pseuds/grossyandere
Summary: There isn't enough rariluna fics and I'm determined to change this fact.Rarity moves to royal castle to provide the sisters with new dresses and outfits. During her stay she get's closer to the younger sister, will their relationship blossom or will their differences force them apart?//Discontinued for now





	1. Mysterious visitor

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first rariluna story. It actually takes place in my next gen au, where Rarity and Luna will have a child. This is my first step to explore that world more!  
> I would love to hear your thoughts about it and what you thought of my writing! I hope you enjoy reading!

If someone had told Rarity that one day she would live in canter lot castle with her wife and new-born daughter, she would have laughed at them. Yet here she was with her beautiful wife, looking at the kingdom she helped rule in her own way. Main part of her work was making sure princesses had perfect outfits to wear. Rarity would make sure that Luna looked beautiful no matter what. Not that it was too hard as she was always radiant as the moon she raised every night. Rarity thought back to their first actual conversation;

It had been early in the morning and Rarity had opened her shop in Ponyville when she heard her door opening.

''Welcome to Carousel Boutique! How can I help you today?'' She gave a smile when greeting her first customer of the day. Rarity took good look of them and realized who it was;

''Princess Luna what are you doing here?'' she couldn't believe her eyes as the princess stood before her.

''Greetings to you too Rarity. We hoped that you would make us a beautiful dress for our next party at the castle. Our wardrobe hasn't been updated in a while. That is not fitting for royalty such as we,'' Luna gave Rarity soft smile and said pony couldn't believe her ears.

She could design clothes for royalty? She had designed and made quite a few dresses and outfits for celebrities. It was first time she would be doing anything to royalty!

''Of course princess Luna! It would be my utmost honor to design your next dress,'' she felt like foal on her birthday. This was once in a lifetime chance! She would have to make sure that everything was perfect!

  
''Should we begin immediately? I need to take your measurements. Of course you need to tell me what you want too,'' she went to get her measuring tape and sketchpad. She needed to write everything down.

  
''Of course, but I thought we could leave the designing to you. After all you are the best seamstress in whole Equesteria,'' she gave another smile to Rarity.  
Said pony tried to control her blush and sputtering, but failed. The princess had given her a compliment? Rarity couldn't wait to tell her friends all about this.  
''Uh I think we should take your measurements now. After that I can start designing the dress right away,'' Rarity tried to regain her cool. Her heart was beating like a hummingbird, but otherwise she managed to look almost calm. ''There's actually one more thing we wish to request from you Rarity. If you don't mind,'' Luna took deep breath and seemed hesitant for a moment, ''would you do us the honor of moving to the castle until you are done''  
Rarity had to double check to make sure she heard right; ''so let me get this straight: you want ME to come live at the castle? To sew your dress there?''

  
''And possibly other clothes too,'' Luna added without missing a beat.

''This is quite a lot to take in. I'm going to need some time to think about this, if it's okay with you princess'' Rarity bit her lip. This was a chance of a lifetime, but she couldn't just leave, Goddess knows for how long she would be away! She had Sweetie Belle and her boutique to take care of here. Not to mention there might be friendship missions to do. Though saying no to princess Luna's personal request could do horrible things to her fame.

''Of course miss Rarity. Do you think you could make your decision within a week? That's when we could come again to visit your lovely boutique,'' she gave reassuring smile to Rarity.

''Yes of course! Week should be plenty enough time to plan everything I need to do'' Rarity almost sighed out of relief. Small part of her had been worried that Luna would make her choose right now. Said princess took hold of Rarity's hoof and brought it to her lips, giving it light kiss. If Rarity had been blushing before, it was nothing compared to this.

''Oh Princess Luna! Oh my I... Oh my,'' once again she was sputtering mess.

  
''Goodbye miss Rarity, we will meet again in a week. We look forward to it,'' Luna left the boutique with her guards. Rarity only now noticed them standing behind the princess. How had she missed them? She decided not to dwell on it, instead focusing her eyes on the princess who gave her last coy smile before exiting the boutique. This was when Rarity realized she had forgotten to take Luna's measurements. She ran after her.

  
''Princess Luna we forgot to take your measurements! Princess Luna!'' but she was already gone. How did they disappear so fast? Well no matter. She would do some rough sketches of the dress and think about the offer. It was very tempting, but could she leave Sweetie Belle alone? She couldn't come with Rarity since she still had school left. There was no way Rarity could transfer her to another school with such short notice. She shook her head, trying to get rid of these worries for now. She had to talk to others and then make decisions. Suddenly week felt like very short time to her. Yet she wanted to see the princess again. Who could blame her though? Luna was beautiful alicorn. It was only natural to want to see her again. Rarity's thoughts drifted to the goodbye kiss on her hoof and she could swear it tingled for a moment.


	2. Ready to leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rarity has made her decision and is ready to leave. Before she manages to board train her old ex surprises her!

When Luna had arrived to get Rarity's answer she had been very happy when she agreed. As if knowing what Rarity would say she had also prepared a ticket for train to Canterlot next week.    
Applejack and her family had promised to take good care of Sweetie Belle while she was away. She had thought of hiring a nanny for her who would also take care of Carousel Boutique, but decided against it. Her other boutiques made more than enough money anyway so there wouldn't be any real loss to her. Also she was sure that the princess would pay her for her work.

   
Everything was packed and prepared for her journey to the castle.    
At first her friends had been against the idea. Their worries mirrored her own; what if there comes a friendship mission for her? What if Sweetie Belle had an accident? But Rarity trusted her friends to take care of everything. Besides if anything did happen she would come right back on first train to Ponyville. Besides it wouldn't take more than couple of weeks at max or month if Luna wanted more outfits. Month was definitely the limit since she had other things to take care of too.  
  
  
Her train left tonight. Right now she needed to make sure that Sweetie Belle had everything she needed for her stay at the Apple family. After that she would come back and tidy the place up.  
  
''Sweetie Belle, have you packed everything?'' she left her room and walked towards her sister's room. Hopefully she would be ready soon. Rarity wanted to make sure everything was spotless before she left for Canterlot.    
  
''In a minute Rarity! I need to pack last of my things! Hnnng,'' there was muffled thump coming from Sweetie Belle's room. Rarity went to investigate. She didn't bother knocking when opening the door. Sweetie Belle had  dropped her bag which was filled to the brim with probably all the things in her room.  
  
''Oh Sweetie Belle why do you have so much stuff with you? I don't think even I have this much and I'm leaving for a long time!'' Rarity gave desperate sigh. She helped her sister remove all unnecessary things from her bags.      
  
''Lady must always be prepared for everything,'' Sweetie Belle gave confident nod. She wasn't very happy with Rarity emptying her bags.    
  
''What ever you say dear,'' she continued to empty the bag until there were only the necessary things left.  
  
''Let's go. I'm sure that Apple Bloom is waiting for you,'' she left the room. Going down the stairs, with Sweetie Belle after her, Rarity had some last minute doubts about this. She wasn't sure what troubled her mind this much. This wasn't first time she would leave Sweetie Belle to the Apple family. She didn't have time to think about it more when Sweetie Belle spoke to her;  
  
''Are you excited to live in a castle Rarity? Imagine if you meet a prince there! Do we even have princes? Or ooh maybe you could marry one of the princesses so I could move there with you! Then I could eat dessert every day for breakfast!'' she continued her excited babble. Rarity could see the sparkles in her eyes.    
  
''I promise to do my best to woo them,'' Rarity decided to play along with her sister. Sweetie Belle continued talking about the royal wedding they would have. Apparently there would be nothing except candy on their menu. Rarity was wondering whose wedding her dear sister was planning.    
Sweetie Belle continued talking about the wedding and her future life in the castle. She was already thinking names for Rarity's foals. She was too busy to notice that they had arrived at Sweet Apple Acres.    
  
''We are here Sweetie Belle''  
  
She almost ran into Rarity in surprise. She hadn't even realized they had been walking. Apple Bloom and AJ came to greet them. Fillies went immediately to play while the older sisters decided to have little chat.    
  
''Are ya sure you're up to this sugar cube? I would hate to see ya disappointed'' Applejack said while taking Sweetie Belle's things. Rarity wasn't sure why she would be disappointed. She got to work for royalty for heaven's sake!  
  
''I am, Applejack. Besides this won't be different from my usual visits to other cities,'' though usually her visits didn't last longer than a week. Discarding this thought she gave Applejack a smile, ''It was kind of you to take Sweetie Belle in for such long time. I have to find a way to repay you when I come back''  
  
''Oh it's nothing! This is what friends are for,'' Applejack returned Rarity's smile. She took step closer to her.    
''Though I wouldn't mind spending some time alone with ya once you come back,'' she gave Rarity a small kiss on cheek. Applejack looked like a cat who swallowed canary.    
  
''See ya in couple weeks sugar cube~''  After this she yelled something to Apple Bloom and sauntered to her house.  
Rarity sputtered while blushing, damn these ponies giving her surprise kisses!  
  
''I'll uh... Be seeing you too'' she left Sweet Apple Acres, trying to process what had happened. It wasn't like Applejack to give sudden kisses like that. Well not after they had broken up. When they were together Rarity was always covered with kisses.  
  
''Damn it I don't have time to think about Applejack'' her train would leave in few hours. Rarity needed to finish her cleaning before that!  
  
After she had made sure everything was spotless she went to the train station. All her friends were there to say goodbye.  
  
She gave everyone hugs and promised Pinkie she would bring something for her. After giving last hugs she was ready to board the train and wave goodbye to them. Train started moving. Her eyes caught Applejack's gaze and they stared each other until they were out of each other's reach.


	3. Arrival to the castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rarity finally arrives to the castle. What will wait for her there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OC's mentioned are all bat ponies and part of Luna's guard.

Finally Rarity arrived to Canterlot train station. She had been hoping to see Luna waiting for her, but instead there were three guards. Rarity assumed that they were part of Luna's night guard as they all had same dark purple armor.

''Miss Rarity we are pleased to see you arrived without trouble. I am Lunar Blitz. These two are Defiant Midnight and Swift Moon,'' Lunar Blitz gestured to his companions. It appears that Rarity had been right. She took a moment to look them over before saying hello.  
Lunar Blitz seemed like captain of the team. He was oldest of the group and had aura of champion. His mustache had some silver streaks running through it and his body had many battle scars.  
One that had been introduced as Defiant Midnight was tallest of the group. His coat had some different colored spots on it.  
Last was Swift Moon. He was shorter than other two and much leaner. His coat was light grey making him stand out. Both of his companions had dark coats.

''During your stay here we will be your personal guards to ensure your safety'' Swift Moon piped. He had very pleasant voice.

''Well I'm afraid that you won't have much to do. Dressmaking isn't that exciting,'' Rarity almost felt bad. She would spend most of her days sewing.

''Don't worry we're used to it. Usually we just stand around looking pretty anyway,'' Lunar Blitz chuckled.  
They decided to not waste anymore time and started their journey towards the castle. There was carriage waiting for them so it wouldn't take long to get to the castle. During their trip Rarity conversed with Lunar. He had two children with his beautiful wife. Rarity couldn't help but smile while listening to him. He was obviously very proud of his family. Other two remained quiet.  
Luna had been waiting for them near castle's entrance. She helped Rarity out of carriage.

''We are glad to see you arriving here unscratched. We trust that the trip was pleasant to you,'' she gave her men the order to bring her luggage.

''We would love to show you around the castle miss Rarity,'' Luna had gentle smile on her face.

''Oh please princess! Call me Rarity. We're friends,'' Rarity didn't enjoy being called miss by ponies she knew. She and Luna had met before so there was no need for 'miss'.

''In that case, Rarity, we hope that you address us as Luna,'' she started walking forward to castle. Rarity hurried after her, not wanting to miss tour. It was huge and there was always something new to explore.

''I would love to see more of it Luna,'' as always the castle was beautiful. Rarity wasn't sure if she could ever perfectly describe the beauty of this place with words.  
They walked through long hallways while making small talk. Rarity wanted to learn more about her client to design the perfect dress.

''So Luna do you have hobbies?'' Rarity had always wondered what princesses do for fun.

''Well we do enjoy stargazing quite a lot. Usually I'm so busy with my work that I don't have time for hobbies. I've always wanted to try painting. Of course I would need beautiful model like you'' laugh left her lips.  
Luna gazed at Rarity, ''what do you do apart from sewing and saving Equestria?'' she gave teasing smile.

''Oh well I spend time with my friends and help other ponies with their problems. Even though I'm not sure if latter counts as hobby,'' Rarity thought of her friends back at Ponyville. She hadn't been gone more than few hours and she already missed them.

''This is the room we wish to show you,'' Luna nodded towards the door on their left. She opened it and Rarity couldn't believe her eyes at the sight.  
Room was full of different fabrics of every color and texture you could imagine. It was perfect for any dressmaker! In middle of the room was beautiful sewing machine. 

''You will be working here. We made sure that it has everything you need, but don't hesitate to ask if you need more,'' Luna was beaming with pride. She had been the one to order everything. Rarity was already going through everything and sorting them so they were in perfect order.

''Luna this is amazing! I can't believe you managed to get your hooves on all these! This fabric must have costed a fortune,'' this was like a dream and Rarity had to resist the urge to pinch herself. There was no way she would wake up yet.

''Thank you so much! I don't think I've ever had such amazing client before. Please on't tell my other clients I said that,'' Rarity gave quick wink to Luna.

''We promise that it will stay as our little secret,'' Luna couldn't stop smiling. Rarity was like little filly on Hearth's Warming Day!

''I need to get to work immediately! Please go stand there so I can take your measurements,'' Rarity took her new measuring tape and put it to good use.  
She got close as possible to Luna making sure to get right numbers down. What she didn't notice was Luna's blush. Princess wasn't used to anyone measuring her this closely. Usually people just looked at her from afar. Few would dare to get too close to princess of night. Yet here was Rarity, staring at her flank like it was only thing that mattered in Equestria.

' _She's taking my measurements nothing more_ ' Luna could act professional about this. After all she was thousands of years older than Rarity. She was Goddess's own personal creation. There was no way that she would get flustered because some mortal was staring at her flank. Yet the evidence remained strong as ever on her face.

''I have everything I need for now. All that's left is to design and sew the dress,'' Luna almost jumped at sound of Rarity's voice.

''That's very good. Next I -we should show you where you'll be sleeping,'' damn her for squeaking and stuttering, ''I'm sure you've had long day''

Rarity blinked in confusion. She had just arrived here hadn't she? Looking outside she noticed that sun was already setting.

''Oh of course! Please show the way,'' in reality Rarity didn't want to leave this room. It was perfect in every way and for moment she wondered if it was unprofessional to ask if they could move her bed there. She decided against it. Luckily her room wasn't very far from her atelier. Familiar pony standing in front of the room.

''Defiant Midnight was it?'' Luna spoke before Rarity could open her mouth. Midnight nodded his head.

''I'll be watching over your sleep tonight miss Rarity,'' the unicorn was surprised by the feminine voice. It seems that she was wrong about Midnight's gender.

''I'll sleep soundly knowing that you're guarding me,'' Rarity still thought that this was too much. Personal guards? She was being treated like royalty. Even though it was nice there was something unnerving about it. Rarity would talk about it with Luna when she next saw her.

''Good night Rarity. I will see you tomorrow for supper,'' again Luna took hold of Rarity's hoof and gave it light kiss.

''Good night Luna. I can't wait for it,'' Rarity managed to squeak out in response. Even Defiant Midnight seemed little surprised, but refrained from commenting.  
Luna left them and Rarity retired to her room after saying good night to her guard. She still wasn't sure how to react to Luna's kisses. She knew it wasn't unusual to give kisses like that when greeting or saying farewell. It was unusual when princess gave them to commoner.

' _I'll think of it in the morning_ ' Rarity hadn't even noticed how tired she was until Luna had left. The room she was in was elegant with queen sized bed. It looked more inviting than anything Rarity had ever seen before. She didn't even care about her beauty routine when flopping on it. Tomorrow would be exciting day even if Rarity didn't know it yet.


End file.
